


Not Your Average High School AU (Destiel)

by fandom_society



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Gabriel, Double gay, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay x1000, High School, High School for Hunters, Humor, M/M, Not actually an alternate universe, Possibly angst, Season 5 (Supernatural), Smut, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Top!Castiel, Top!Sam, Triple gay, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, eventually, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_society/pseuds/fandom_society
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Lucifer planning to create "hell on earth", Heaven decides to solve the problem in a bit of an unorthodox manner: a high school for hunters. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and many other angels and hunters attempt to navigate this very different soft of school. Along with the "school" complications, Dean and Cas may or may not be finally realizing their feelings for each other, and Gabriel may or may not be relentlessly hitting on Sam.<br/>Will Cas and Dean finally do the nasty? Will Gabriel get fired for being a shitty teacher? Will Sam forget the pie? There's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and now I'm finally posting it yayyy! Bear with me with this story because it's a little slow going, but I will kick my own ass to update this and make it good. I promise.

Dean was dreaming. He knew he was; he'd never been one of those people to not know they're dreaming and be confused. The dream was not unlike most others he had: dark and confusing and terrible. Suddenly, the dream shifted in a burst of white light. Instead of shadows and creatures, there was nothing but an average-looking man in his thirties with orange hair and a prosaic gray suit.

"Who the hell..." Dean trailed off.

"Not hell. Heaven. I am the angel Eremiel," the man said. 

"Wonderful. What are you doing in my dream, 'Eremiel'? I could be dreaming about ganking monsters right now, or hot chicks, or pie, so this'd better be good."

Eremiel narrowed his eyes. "They warned me you were an audacious one."

Dean frowned. 

The angel smiled. "No matter. What matters is the fate of the universe."

Dean almost laughed. "Come on, how many times do I have to save the freakin' world?" 

This time it was Eremiel's turn to laugh. "Oh, so you think it's just you?" he mocked. "You think you're the only one? There are over a hundred hunters having this same exact dream right now. You Winchesters, always acting like you're so special."

Dean glared at Eremiel. "Can you just get to the point?" 

Eremiel shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. The reason for this little visit is an invitation, if you will. Heaven has made the decision to take action against Lucifer."

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. "I thought that's what you're already doing. What happened to that whole load of crap about me being Michael's vessel?"

Eremiel shot him a knowing nod. "Ah, yes, that. That plan was more Michael's idea than anyone's, and if this doesn't work, then Michael's plan is our go-to. But this plan, this plan is mine. Now, look, Dean, those other angels? They don't care about much of humans."

"Yeah, 'cause they're trying to murder half the planet," Dean retorted. 

"Exactly," Eremiel said. He took a step closer to Dean. "They see Lucifer himself as the only threat there is, but that's not the case. When Lucifer rose, he brought with him hordes of more demons, monsters, and every other terrible creature you can imagine. The people of earth are terrified, and many of the hunters are overwhelmed and clueless."

Dean cracked a sarcastic grin. "Fan-friggin-tastic. So what exactly is heaven planning to do about it, Remmy?"

Eremiel glared at him. "It's Eremiel," he snapped. "And I'll have you know that I am initiating a traditional, rigorous, mandatory live-in high school for hunters to ready them for the coming apocalypse in hopes that they can more efficiently combat it."

Dean blinked for a moment, and then he burst into hysterics. He nearly keeled over but he braced his hands on his knees and laughed and laughed and laughed. Like most actions in his dreams, it felt kind of like he was flying underwater on a cloud. Granted, that makes zero sense, but then again, so do most of his dreams. Eremiel simply stared at Dean bent over, laughing so heartily small tears fell from his eyes. When Dean finally overcame his laughter, he wiped his eyes, still slightly chuckling. "A school for hunters? Look pal, I like you. Most angels turn out to be huge dicks within the first five minutes you meet 'em. You seem to actually care about the human race, which is great. I'm all for that. But this is nuts. A high school? Really? Most hunters are adults. You think you're gonna throw us back in some teenage hellhole to try to teach us how to hunt? We are hunters for a reason. We know how to do our job."

Eremiel nodded. "All fine arguments. Unfortunately," he said, narrowing his eyes again,"we're not asking." Eremiel snapped his fingers and Dean was ripped from his dream, and then everything went black.


	2. New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~~~~  
> haha these things are cool  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> OKAy here is the chapter now •~•

Dean woke up with a face full of grass. He groaned and hauled himself to his feet. In front of him sat a towering iron gate. When Dean reached out to touch the gates, they creaked open instantaneously. Dean walked through them, and when he did, he saw it. The huge four story stone building in front of him that had a large sign on it that read "Eremiel's Boarding School (for hunters)". 

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Dean yelled, kicking a small rock in front of him as hard as he could. The rock sailed through the first window to the right of the big steel doors. Through the window, Dean caught a glimpse of the red-headed bastard himself, and stormed toward it, not bothering with the school's door and instead kicking his way through the already-broken window. 

Dean climbed through the window frame to find an annoyed Eremiel sitting at a large desk in what looked to be a principal's office of some sort.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean exclaimed, pounding his fist on Eremiel's desk. 

"Dean, lovely to see you again. Welcome to Eremiel's Boarding School."

"Really? Naming it after yourself? You couldn't think of anything more creative than 'Eremiel's Boarding School'? Seriously, man, what the hell?"

"I don't understand. Are you confused? I was so sure I had explained all of this thoroughly," Eremiel said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you didn't explain the part about kidnapping all the hunters in the world during THE FREAKING APOCALYPSE! We shouldn't be wasting time at a damn boarding school!"

Eremiel laughed. "Dean, no time is being wasted. This school is in a pocket dimension of my own creation. We're outside the flow of time. So as time passes here, no time passes in the real world."

Dean frowned. "That makes zero sense."

Eremiel shrugged. "The laws of time and space are very-"

Dean interrupted him by leaning over his desk and grabbing him by the tie. "Listen here, smartass. You're gonna put me and whoever else you took back to where we were before you plucked us out, you got me, Remmy?" It was a fairly weak threat, considering Dean had no weapons or actual power, but Dean didn't care. 

Eremiel pushed Dean off with a single finger, then calmly readjusted his tie. "Dean, it's Principal Eremiel, not 'Remmy'. And you're in no place to be making threats right now. You should be worrying more about yourself than me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Eremiel widened his eyes. "Well, you threw a rock through my window and physically assaulted your principal. You've already built up two detentions. If you receive ten, you get The Punishment."

"Great," Dean mumbled. He didn't bother asking about "The Punishment". He didn't wanna know, nor did he care. "Goddamn you angels."

Eremiel clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Blasphemy. Another detention. So one today, one tomorrow, and one the day after."

Dean stared blankly at him. "Are you freakin' serious?"

Eremiel stared back. "Do I look like the type to kid? Now," he said, shuffling papers on his desk into a neat stack, "shoo. You have class."

"But-"

Eremiel cut him off with a look that implied enough threat to convince Dean to back off. 

Dean sighed. "Fine, I'll play along. What class do I have now, Principal Eremiel?" The sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Eremiel handed him a paper. "That's got your schedule, dorm room number, roommate, a map, and your locker combination." Eremiel gave him a venomous smile. "Welcome to boarding school, Dean Winchester."

"Screw you," he said, and walked out the door. 

"Verbal disrespect towards your principal is another detention!" Eremiel called after him. Dean ignored him.

Dean turned down another hallway and sat down against the wall. He needed to find Sam, but until then, he might as well play along with this school bullcrap. It seemed like his only option. Dean sighed, and took a look at his schedule.

period 1: Angel History  
period 2: First Aid/Ancient Remedies  
period 3: Latin/Spells  
period 4: Monster 101  
~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~  
period 5: Hunting Calculus  
period 6: Demon History  
period 7: Weapons/Homicide  
period 8: Comp. Hacks

Hunting Calculus? Dean suppressed a laugh. What the hell did Calculus have to do with hunting? Dean'd never even taken Pre-Calculus. He'd barely passed Algebra. But the rest of his classes? Monster 101? Weapons/Homicide? He'd be a straight-A student for sure. 

He quickly looked through the rest. He had locker number 312,  
the combination was 32-26-5, his dorm room was 41B and he was bunking with Sam. Finally, something was going right. The sooner he found Sam, the sooner they could get out of this mess. 

Dean stood up and made his way to Angel History, which, according to the map, was across the hall. When he walked into the classroom, he was greeted by a familiar face, along with light brown hair almost as long as Sam's and a smug smirk, at the front of the room. 

"Ah, Dean-o," Gabriel said. "Welcome to the party." 

"Gabriel?" 

"That's Mr. Gabriel to you. Now. You're late to my class." He cracked a smile. "So unless you want me to send you to the office-"

"NO!" Dean interrupted. "Not again, dammit. I was just there!" 

"Good for you. Now if you don't wanna go back, you'll take your damn seat. I believe there's an open one in the very back."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but then he looked toward the back of the room. Sitting in the back of the class next to the only empty seat in the room was an excessively tall man who looked about thirty, with dark brown hair that was way too long, a flannel shirt, and a shit-eating grin on his face. Sam.


	3. A Little Less Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here is chapter three, which, in my opinion, is the best, considering its twice as long, better written, gets a teeny bit deeper into the actual plot, and there is a good bit of destiel subtext. ^.^ enjoy!

"Sam?"

Dean hurried over to the seat and sat down next to his brother. 

"Sammy, thank God. What the hell's going on?" he whispered under his breath. 

Sam shrugged in response to Dean's question. Dean frowned at him. "Man, what happened to you?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "I had a dream and an angel came to me, saying he needed me to come with him to help with the Lucifer problem, so I said okay. And then he brought me here." Sam shrugged again, returning his focus to the teacher. He jotted down a few quick notes.

Dean stared at him. "You're taking notes?" 

"Yeah," Sam mumbled, his eyes glued to the front of the room, and therefore Gabriel. 

"Why?" 

Sam turned to Dean and looked right at him. "Because we have a test on Friday." Sam returned to his note-taking while Dean's incredulous eyes bored into him. 

"So nothing about all of this seems wrong to you?" Dean still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"All of what?" Sam still wouldn't take his eyes off of Gabriel. 

"All of...this," Dean said, gesturing around them. "It feels wrong, man."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a school, Dean, and y'know what? Maybe it could help us. The Lucifer/Michael crap? Everything else going on? Maybe this'll do some good." 

Dean once again stared slack-jawed at his brother. "But-" 

He was cut off by Gabriel standing over them both. "Dean-o, buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing? Talking during my oh-so-enthralling lesson?" Gabriel shook his head. "Rude, rude, rude. Quit the yapping, Winchester, and pay attention."

"But Sam was talking too!" Dean complained.

Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and held up his detailed, double sided, color coded notes. "Sam was paying attention, and so far, he's my best student." 

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way. See me after class, Samsquatch," Gabriel said with a wink, sauntering off to his desk to continue the lesson. None of the other students seemed to have noticed their little exchange. 

Sam's mouth was still hanging open while Dean snickered. "Was he flirting with you?"

"What? NO! No! Of course not! He just- he's just joking around."

Dean continued to laugh. "He wants to see you after class," Dean chortled. 

"DEAN! No, I'm sure he's just-"

Dean held up a hand and silenced Sam mid-sentence. "It's okay, Sammy, really. It's your sex life; it's none of my business." Dean was still laughing and quirking his eyebrows suggestively at his brother. Although it was unlikely Sam was attracted to Gabriel, Gabriel having an attraction to Sam wasn't that impossible. Dean suspected that angels were above the whole "I don't swing that way" thing. At least, he hoped they were, especially a certain angel with luminescent blue eyes...

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud chime of the bell. Dean rose from his seat to head to his next class. He turned to his brother and smirked. "Have fun, Sammy."

He snickered at him as he turned back towards the door. Sam was saying something, probably about how Dean should take his knife and stick it where the sun don't shine, but either way, Dean could hardly hear because he was walking out the door. 

Dean weaved through the crowd in the hallway. As he did, thoughts of Sam's strange behavior swam through his head. Why was Sam acting like all of this school crap was 100% normal? Maybe it's because Sam spent all those years in college and he's used to the whole school thing, or maybe Sam just isn't in his right mind. Dean needed to find Cas. If anyone could get them out of this mess, it'd be Cas. 

Dean checked his schedule and apparently, he had "First Aid" next. After two wrong turns and three right ones, Dean finally found his next class. Castiel just happened to be sitting at a desk in the back corner, far from all of the other students. 

"Cas! Finally, man!" Dean pulled up a desk right next to Castiel's. Dean patted Cas roughly on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, buddy." 

Cas looked at him. "Hello, Dean."  
After a few moments, Cas turned his gaze from Dean's face to his hand, which was still on his shoulder. Dean immediately removed his hand and clearing his throat loudly. He could feel his face begin to heat up, so he quickly changed the subject. 

"Cas, what the hell? What's going on?"

Cas sighed. "It appears that Heaven has made the decision to let Eremiel make preparations for the apocalypse." 

Dean stared at Cas. "So, what, that's it? They just let this Eremiel dude pluck all the hunters off the damn planet and stick 'em in a school?"

"I don't like it either, Dean," Cas said, "but it's better than Michael's plan. Ramiel..." Cas sighed heavily. "His intentions are in the right place, his methods are just..." Cas looked around the classroom. "...unorthodox," he finished. 

Dean snorted. "You can say that again." 

"His methods are unorthodox," Cas said, looking at Dean strangely. 

Dean shook his head. "No, Cas, I didn't mean-" Dean broke off his sentence when he noticed that Cas's tie was loose and sticking up oddly. "Here, lemme straighten your tie."  
Dean leaned over Cas and fumbled with his twisted tie. He untangled it from itself, then tightened it.

It was a gesture that strangely had an aura of affection, and they both knew it. Dean didn't necessarily intend for it to come off as affectionate...did he? Thoughts of this—as well as thoughts of Cas in general—floated through his mind. The thoughts gave his an oddly warm, happy sensation. Dean shook himself out of his girly, chick-flick daze and realized he was still leaning over Cas and looking right in his eyes—and Cas was gazing right back at him. 

"Dean," Cas said slowly, his gaze unrelenting. 

"Yeah, Cas?" For some reason, Dean just couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"I don't understand. You used to constantly express to me your distaste for my being in your personal space, yet now you are in mine."

Dean finally blinked. "Sorry, man." He started to move away but Cas gripped him by the arm. 

"No, Dean, it's okay." Cas smiled. "I don't mind."

Now it was Cas who was leaning over Dean, and once again, Dean was in a trance. Every time Cas looked at him, Dean felt as though he was being hypnotized. He didn't know why, but whenever Cas shot him even the barest of glances, Dean was powerless to look away. 

Dean noticed that, up close, Cas's eyes weren't just one unified shade of blue. Cas's eyes had a dozen different hues all swirling together in a away that completely captivated Dean. They were like sapphires and the sky and the sea all rolled in one, and it was truly a beautiful sight...at least, it was to Dean. 

Just then, the bell rang loudly, and some angel lady, who Dean assumed was the teacher, walked in. It was fairly obvious she was an angel, from the ugly grey pantsuit to the I'm-better-than-you demeanor she presented. Similarly, the ugly grey pantsuit and the I'm-better-than-you demeanor also gave the woman the impression of being a teacher. Funny how that works. 

She glanced at Dean and Cas. "Would you two quit fondling each other? Sit down," she spat rudely. 

Dean and Cas settled back into their seats and scooted away from each other, but only slightly. 

As the rude teacher rambled on about some ancient Enocian remedy for "demon-pox", and the stale classroom air brought a fowl scent to his nose, Dean looked over at Cas and thought that maybe, just maybe, having Cas around would make the whole "school" thing just a little less terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if anyone's even reading this, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be updating in a couple days, but I will most likely update quicker on wattpad, so find me on there for quicker updates. My wattpad is _fandomsociety_ . Not too complicated, right? Anyway, so long for now.  
> Update. 1-3 days. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That was a short chapter. But I'm posting like three at once so I guess that makes up for it. I'm thinking I'll make this a lot of chapters, like...20ish? At least 20. I'll have to give this some more thought...


End file.
